Kradzież
zdarzenie występujące we wszystkich częściach gry z wyjątkiem The Sims 4. Sim może być okradziony tylko w nocy. Złodzieje to jedna z największych plag świata Simów. Nie wolno ich mylić z Komornikami. The Sims W tej części włamywacz jest zawsze płci męskiej, ubrany w bluzkę w paski z długim rękawkiem, czarną kamizelkę, spodnie i buty. Nazywa się Pewien podstępny Sim (ang. Some sneaky Sim). Pojawia się głównie w nocy ok. godziny 0:15, ale może też pojawić się za dnia, jeżeli Simów nie ma w domu. Najlepszą drogą na jego powstrzymanie przed okradzeniem domu jest zakup alarmu antywłamaniowego, ponieważ kiedy Sim będzie dzwonił na policję,to włamywacz zdąży uciec. Jeżeli policja zdąży złapać złodzieja, to otrzymamy 1000 simoleonów za pomoc w złapaniu oraz, jeżeli zostaliśmy okradzeni, określą liczbę simoleonów z ubezpieczenia (w zależności ile skradzione przedmioty były warte, lecz nie zostaną nam zwrócone, ponieważ będą dowodami przeciwko naszemu przestępcy). The Sims 2 W tej części możemy zostać okradzeni nie tylko w nocy, ale też w dzień. W nocy, gdy wszyscy domownicy śpią, może przyjść złodziej ubrany w i biało-czarny strój i czepek. Aby się zabezpieczyć przed włamaniem, możemy zakupić alarm antywłamaniowy lub ustawić telefon blisko pokoju, w którym śpią Simowie, ale to będzie wymagało dodatkowej interakcji. Gdy przyjedzie policja, włamywacz może uciec albo stanąć do walki z policjantem. Jeśli policjant wygra bójkę, to zakuje złodzieja w kajdanki i poprowadzi go do pojazdu, a następnie wejdzie do domu, wręczy losowemu domownikowi 500 simoleonów za złapanie włamywacza. Jeśli włamywacz wygra, ucieknie z skradzionym majątkiem, a gra wygeneruje losowy komunikat od policjanta, który odjedzie na posterunek. Jeśli alarmu nie będzie, a my nie wezwiemy policji, to włamywacz wejdzie do domu, zabierze cenne rzeczy i ucieknie, a Simowie mogą się nawet nie obudzić.. W dzień po parcelach publicznych chodzą kieszonkowcy, choć nie mają tak charakterystycznego ubrania jak włamywacze. Jest ich znacznie więcej, gdy nasz Sim pojedzie na wakacje. Wówczas witają się z nami, rozmawiają i odwracają uwagę jakimś obiektem. Kiedy nasz Sim się odwróci, złodziej wyciąga mu z kieszeni pieniądze i odchodzi. Ofiara rozgląda się za swoim rozmówcą i orientuje się, że zniknęły jej pieniądze. Niestety kieszonkowca nie ma już na parceli. The Sims 3 W nocy słychać tajemniczą muzykę i wówczas na parcelę wchodzi Sim w czarnej masce na oczy i ciemnym ubraniu, przypominającym strój więzienny. Jeśli na parceli nie ma alarmu antywłamaniowego, jedynym sposobem na zatrzymanie złodzieja jest zadzwonienie na policję - jako że tryby budowania i kupowania stają się niedostępne, nie można kupić nowego alarmu. Złodziej wkrada się do domu, a w jego rękach pojawia się worek, wtedy włamywacz może ukraść wszystkie meble znajdujące się na parceli. Jak uniknąć włamania? thumb|240px|Włamywacz panikujący po włączeniu alarmu To proste, trzeba kupić alarm antywłamaniowy. Najlepiej postawić go tuż przed drzwiami wejściowymi, ponieważ nieproszony gość będzie miał niespodziankę. Zablokowanie drzwi nic nie da - złodziej wejdzie jak nigdy nic, a po zamurowaniu parceli będzie się teleportował. Gdy włamywacz wejdzie do domu, alarm zacznie bardzo głośno piszczeć, obudzi wszystkich Simów i automatycznie wezwie policję. W The Sims 2 można także zrobić Robota - Wartownika. W The Sims 2: Podróże, jeśli wrócimy z wakacji w górach wraz z Wielką Stopą i odwiedzi nas włamywacz, to ze strachu sam ucieknie. Podobnie jest, jeśli na parceli mamy odważnego psa. Jest także metoda alternatywna: Dla The Sims 2: Wpisujemy kod boolprop TestingCheatsEnabled true i przytrzymując klawisz Shift klikamy na złodzieja, po czym wybieramy opcję ForceReset. Złodziej znieruchomieje na kilka sekund i zniknie. Dla The Sims 3: Wpisujemy kod testingchaetsenabled on i przytrzymując klawisz Shift klikamy na złodzieja, po czym wybieramy opcję Obiekt... i Usuń to. Złodziej po prostu zniknie. Policja thumb thumb|180px|Aresztowany włamywacz Jeśli zauważysz, że złodziej wchodzi do domu, szybko dzwoń po policję! Wtedy przyjedzie policjant lub policjantka i, po wygranej bójce, zakuje złodzieja w kajdanki. UWAGA: nie zawsze się to zdarza, bo policjant może zjawić się zbyt późno i nie zdążyć złapać złodziejaszka albo pobiją się, policjant przegra, a złodziej ucieknie. Jeśli policjant wygra bójkę, zakuje złodzieja, zostawi go na ulicy i powie: Mam cię, włamywaczu! Stój w miejscu, gdy ja sprawdzę dom. Jeśli twój Sim wybrał karierę stróż prawa i ma trzeci poziom kariery (krawężnik), to może walczyć ze złodziejem. Jeśli złodziej przegra - odejdzie z niezadowoleniem. Także zwykły Sim z wyćwiczoną umiejętnością sportu i cechą odważny może stawić czoła rabusiowi. Ciekawostki * Gdy policjant zakuje złodzieja w kajdanki i zacznie przeszukiwać dom, nasz Sim może go rozkuć interakcją Uwolnij. Złodziej ucieknie, lecz przed tym jeszcze podziękuje oraz powie, że jakoś się nam odwdzięczy. Rzeczywiście, po kilku dniach możemy dostać prezent (np. mikrofalówkę). Policjant jedynie nas skarci za wypuszczenie złodzieja. * Kiedy pies strzeże domu, może przegonić włamywaczy. * Jeśli Sim ma cechę Kleptoman, może okradać parcele publiczne i domy, jeżeli w pobliżu nie ma Simów, i tylko w nocy, od godziny 19:00 do godziny 6:00. * Jeżeli złodziej ucieknie, okradziony Sim dostanie odszkodowanie (zwykle liczba otrzymanych simoleonów to wartość przedmiotu). * Czasami, gdy zadzwonimy po policję w sprawie włamania, nasz Sim może zapłacić grzywnę, bo złodziej uciekł, choć gdy dzwoniliśmy, jeszcze był. * Jeżeli mamy np. jacuzzi lub duży przedmiot, złodziej włoży tę rzecz do worka, co dziwnie wygląda. * Jeśli policja pozwoli złodziejowi uciec, nawet takie zabiegi jak budowanie wokół niego muru na nic się nie zdadzą - wtedy się teleportuje. * Zawsze, gdy przychodzi złodziej, włącza się charakterystyczna muzyka. Przydatne jest to wtedy, gdy jesteśmy poza domem. * Po przeszukaniu domu przez policję możemy otrzymać przedmioty, które rzekomo złodziej nam ukradł, choć nigdy takich nie posiadaliśmy. * Każdy Sim posiadający cechę Niespokojny sen obudzi się, gdy włamywacz choć postanie na jego parceli, z kolei Śpioch będzie spał pomimo wyjącego alarmu. * W The Sims Średniowiecze przechadzając się w nocy możemy zostać napadnięci przez złodzieja, lecz tylko przy niskim poziomie Obrony Królestwa. * W przeciwieństwie do The Sims 2 i The Sims 3, policja zatrzymuje włamywacza bez udziału w bójce. Włamywacz opuszcza parcelę z rękoma do góry. * Włamywacz może pojawić się z workiem od samego pojawienia się na parceli, lecz jest to bardzo rzadkie. * Jeśli Sim zobaczy włamywacza, to będzie na niego reagował tak, jakby go nie było. * Sim z cechą Odważny może walczyć z włamywaczem. * Gdy dodamy złodzieja do rodziny, to w ekwipunku zobaczymy jego skradzione rzeczy (ale będą to rzeczy skradzione od Simów z otoczenia podczas naszej gry). Kategoria:Simologia